


The Proposal

by takethembystorm



Series: Tea Break [35]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8108467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takethembystorm/pseuds/takethembystorm
Summary: Adrien is going to propose to his girlfriend, and it's going to be amazing.And then Plagg interferes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://qookyquiche.tumblr.com/post/141647687825).

“Okay,” Adrien mutters to himself under his breath. “Okay, Adrien, okay, stay cool, stay cool. Ice in your veins.”

“Oh, for the love of _cheese_ ,” Plagg groans, slapping their paws over their eyes, then drawing them down in the manner of someone who’s had to listen to the same litany for the past forty-eight hours and is rapidly approaching the point when homicide seems an acceptable resolution. “The two of you have been together for _four years_ , she is not going to say no.”

Adrien dampens a cloth with cold water and slaps it across his face, scrubbing furiously for a moment.

“I know, I know,” he sighs, studying his reflection in the mirror for a moment. “It’s just---”

“It’s Marinette, oh she’s so wonderful and precious and wonderful,” Plagg says in falsetto mockery.

“Oh, come on,” Adrien says with a chuckle as he unspools a length of floss. “You like her too.” He picks at his teeth for a minute, spits and rinses, then considers his toothbrush again. “Sometimes I think you like her more than you like me, which is completely unfair.”

“She has better taste than you do.”

Adrien snorts as he squeezes out a bead of toothpaste and starts brushing. That had been a minor shock, he reflects, finding out that Marinette, so perfect in so many ways, had had a love for Camembert that rivaled Plagg’s. Not a deal-breaker by any means, but still, a shock.

Adrien finishes brushing his teeth, considering doing it a third time just to be safe, sighs, and sets his toothbrush down.

“Right,” he says, “come on, Plagg.” Adrien heads over to his dresser and hesitates for a moment before he breathes in once, deeply, and snatches up the little ring box atop it.

Adrien freezes as he reaches for the door handle.

“Oh, what is it _now,”_ Plagg groans.

“What about the Chat Noir thing?” Adrien frets. “What if she thinks I’m _cheating_ on her---”

“Will you get moving already?”

* * *

Plagg sulks as they ride inside Adrien’s pocket, largely tuning out their human’s incessant babbling as they finish a slice of Camembert.

Plagg liked the kid. They really did.

But stars and stones they were _unbelievable._ First the whole mess with Marinette being in love with Adrien while Adrien was in love with Ladybug, then eight _months_ of teenaged angst when Adrien had started seeing Marinette, and then years more of the idiots dancing around each other looking for excuses to leave while simultaneously trying to keep the other safe before transforming. It was enough to make a kwami want to go into hibernation for a few centuries.

An idea flits through Plagg’s mind and the kwami grins widely.

Well, hopefully this would put an end to that.

* * *

Adrien stops in his tracks, so suddenly that Marinette, walking at his side, nearly leaves him behind before she notices. She turns with a frown that only deepens at his expression.

“Adrien,” she says, touching his arm lightly. “Is everything all right?”

“Y-Yeah,” Adrien says, thrusting his hand into his pocket. Marinette’s brows furrow.

Now or never, then. They were as private as they would be out here, so it was now or never.  


Her eyes widen as Adrien drops to a knee and pulls the red ring box from his coat pocket, fumbling with it a bit so that the hinge faces towards him.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” he says as he looks up at her, opening the box. “Will you marry me?”

Her hands fly up to her mouth in mute shock. For long seconds she just stares at him.

Well, shit. Was this a no? Was this a yes?

And then Adrien notices Plagg’s head poking out from the ring box, a wide white-fanged grin on the kwami’s face, and the slightly smaller but similarly built red thing floating by Marinette’s side, haranguing Plagg in a furious squeak.

“---told you that we needed to let this happen naturally, Plagg!” the red thing---the _kwami_ \---shouts, pointing an admonitory paw.

“And if we let that happen, Tikki, we’d be waiting until they had kids,” Plagg drawls back. “Now, you gonna marry him or not?” Plagg waves the engagement ring, studded with rubies and diamonds, at Marinette. “Come on, you two were made for each other.”

“How can you ask that when you’ve just given them this shock?” Tikki says, flying up into Plagg’s face.

“Aw, come on,” Plagg says, rolling their eyes at Tikki, “they’re superheroes, they’ve been through worse.”  


Adrien looks at Plagg, then at Tikki, then at Marinette, then back at Plagg, with Marinette mirroring his movements.

Well. At least this simplified the whole matter of trying to invite Ladybug to his wedding.  



End file.
